


Hard to Breathe

by QueenNymeria



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, M/M, R plus L equals J, approval, catelyn is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNymeria/pseuds/QueenNymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, someone ask me to write what happened after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1129943">Getting Caught</a>. Here it is. </p><p>“Why Robb?” She hold his hand, trying hard not crying. “Why are you doing this to me? You could have any women you wanted.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the person ask me to write about Cat's thoughts, but there were somethings that I could not leave. Hope you like with as much as you liked the prequel :)
> 
> English is **not** my first language and I do not have a beta.

**_Hard to Breathe_ **

 

Catelyn was abed for almost a fortnight now. It was hard to breathe knowing about the things her son did with the bastard. She sobbed when Ned entered the room with some food.

 

“You need to eat, Cat.”

 

“How could you?” She whispered. Her voice was weak. “How could you let them be, Ned?”

 

He sighed, sitting by her side. “What you wanted me to do?”

 

“Send him away. For the Wall, for Dorne, for Essos. I don’t care where, just _send him away_!”

 

“Jon is _my blood_ , Catelyn. I won’t abandon him for something he didn’t even _started_.”

 

“Of course he started. He is the degenerate, not my son. _Not my Robb_.” Her voice cracked and she started crying again and shoved him away when he tried hugging her. “It is your entire fault. You should never have brought him with you.”

 

“Robb _himself_ said he was the one who started their relationship.”

 

“ _I do not believe in this!_ ” She screamed, shrinking in bed. “He is lying, Ned, it cannot be true!”

 

“So at least _talk to him_ , Catelyn. You have been ignoring him, even Bran and Rickon noticed.”

 

She sighed, breathing hard. “This I can do.”

 

////////////

 

It was not hard to Ned finding his eldest son. He was not in the yard and was neither Jon nor Theon, so he headed to Snow’s chambers.

 

He made sure to knock on the door before trying to open it. It was unlatched, so he was sure it was safe to enter.

 

Well, _almost_ safe.

 

Robb was on top of Jon, one leg in either side of his waist, shirtless. One of his hand was tangled in the bastard’s wild curls and the other fisted on the sheets. And he was _moaning_. Ned did not had to double-look to know where Jon had his hand, the one who was not on the eldest hip.

 

Eddard gasped. He was not used to see them at it. “Didn’t I told you two to _lock the door_?!”

 

They parted from each other, and Robb took Jon’s hand away from his breeches. “D-Dad!”

 

“Latch. The. Door. It isn’t hard, lads.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Your mother wants to see you. Now.” He sighed. “I’ll be waiting outside.”

 

////////////

 

“Robb.” She smiled a little when he sit by her side.

 

“Hey, mother.” He did the same, kissing her forehead. “How are you feeling today?”

 

She cupped her son’s cheek. “I am getting better, no doubts… But…”

 

“But…?”

 

“Why Robb?” She hold his hand, trying hard not crying. “Why are you doing this to me? You could have any women you wanted.”

 

He sighed. “I do not want any woman. Mother, I do not even want _a woman_!”

 

“Do not say something so _horrible_ like that.”

 

“It is the truth, mother. I do not feel for women. I know you despise this, but I am in love with a man. I am truly sorry I cannot be the son and the man you want me to be, but if I do it, I’ll be denying who I am.”

 

“I cannot believe _he_ did this to you.” She whispered weak.

 

“It is not Jon’s fault mother. He did not even want it on the first place. I am the one who convinced him. _Stop blaming Jon every time_.”

 

“He made a _woman_ of you!”

 

“I _wanted_ it. Every single thing he did.”

 

“Do not say something like that, Robb Stark!” She was crying openly now. “Do not shame me this way!”

 

He got up, angry, and left her chambers, her cry following him back to Jon’s.

 

////////////

 

“Do not dare, Eddard.”

 

“Cat--”

 

“I can handle almost anything, but I will not tolerate this _madness_. Besides men, they are brothers. This is _disgusting_.”

 

Ned sit by her side, taking her hand into his. “They are not.”

 

“What?”

 

“I lied to you all this time. I was afraid someone might find out, and killed you as well as me.”

 

“Ned, what are you trying to say?”

 

“Jon is Lyanna’s.”

 

She pondered. “So he is Prince Rhaegar’s bastard. That changes nothing.”

 

“He is not a bastard.” He took a deep breathe. “Rhaegar married Lyanna.”

 

“He was married to Princess Elia Martell.”

 

“Dornishmen can marry more than one woman. The princess allowed.”

 

“Are you telling me that Jon is… A trueborn son? And a king, besides all?”

 

“I told him earlier today.” He sighed. “That is hardly the point. Jon is Dornish, and in Dorne, men marry men as well as women.”

 

She growled. “I cannot believe you. That boy, king or not, made a woman of our son. Our eldest son, Ned. And you are just going to let them be.”

 

“I cannot change it, Cat. If I send Jon away, Robb will run with him. No one else needs to know. I will not get him married, and Bran can inherit Winterfell after him. At least, think about it, my dearest.” He kissed her lightly on the lips and left her to her thoughts.

 

////////////

 

Their father got there not long after. Robb was also crying, on his brother’s lap, Jon’s fingers playing with his hair, trying to calm him down.

 

“She said I shame her.”

 

“I know.” Ned locked eyes with his bastard. “She’s upset and sick, Robb.”

 

“It is my entire fault.”

 

Jon sighed. “I’ll let you two talk.” He smiled, kissing his lover on the cheek, leaving his own chambers. He _knew_ what Ned was going to say, because he just heard the same things.

 

////////////

 

“What are you trying to say, father?”

 

Ned sighed. “It is complicated. And will change lots of things here.”

 

Robb shivered. “Do not tell me you are going to send him away. Please father, don’t--”

 

“I am _not_ going to send anyone to anywhere.”

 

“Who is the girl you are making me marry, so?”

 

“None. Stop cutting me off, Robb Stark!”

 

“But...”

 

“You are going to inherit Winterfell, and Bran after you. You won’t marry, and neither will your cousin.”

 

“What? Which cousin?”

 

“Jon. He is Lyanna’ and Prince Rhaegar’ trueborn son.”

 

Robb jumped on his bed and his breath hitched. He could feel his heart beating harder. “ _Seven hells, father_! Jon is a king?”

 

Ned looked hard at his son. “He is a Dornishman, which means he can marry and love men. However, _no word of it_ will ever leave Winterfell. Are we clear?”

 

He smiled, feeling lighter, even if his heart still beat stronger and stronger. “What about mother?”

 

“She only says she does not want to see or to know anything. So it is better if you two learn latching the door.”

 

////////////

 

It was as she said it would be. Catelyn _knew_ what they were doing behind locked doors, in Jon’s chambers, away from everyone else. She could not help feeling a little sick about it and pretending it was not happening, but somewhere deep inside her, she was happy. Her son loved someone who loved him back. _He_. Not his titles or his inherit.

 

Well, but this was something she would never ever admit. She was too proud to do it, but it was pretty obvious both Jon and Robb noticed her approval.

 

**Author's Note:**

> About the Dornishmen marring other men: It was my best friend's theory upon seeing Oberyn. Just thought it would help things out here :))


End file.
